Eddie Frierson
|birthplace = Akron, Ohio, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Stage Actor Writer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1981-present |status = Inactive in Dubbing |website = Matty: An Evening With Christy Mathewson }}Eddie Frierson (born November 22, 1959 in Akron, Ohio, USA) is an American voice actor, stage actor and writer. Biography Frierson was born in Akron, Ohio (lived for a time in Sherman Oaks, CA) and grew up in Nashville, Tennessee. Eddie Frierson began researching the life and career of baseball's greatest pitcher, Christy Mathewson in 1984. His in-depth study has involved thousands of travel miles, dozens of interviews and hundreds of uncounted hours in college, library and museum archives. For his painstaking dedication to minutiae, Eddie has been accepted not only by Organized Baseball (including the National Baseball Hall of Fame) but also by the Mathewson Family itself. And by paying special attention to every minute detail, Frierson makes his portrayal of the legendary "Big Six" the most true-to-life one-man performance of the genre. A native of Nashville, Tennessee, Eddie pitched his Hillwood High School Baseball Team to a State Championship before graduating on to throw collegiately for the UCLA Bruins. While at UCLA, he obtained his degree in Theatre Arts and by-passed a professional baseball career in order to pursue his special talents in the entertainment industry. Eddie has performed on both coasts in dozens of theatrical productions including several of the classics (he is one of the co-founders of the Nevada Shakespeare Festival). He received a New England Drama Critic's Award for his portrayal of the dim-witted "Tank" in Steve Kluger's critically acclaimed Boston Red Sox comedy, Bullpen. He's appeared on numerous television series including episodes of Cheers, Doogie Howser, M.D., Jake and the Fatman, Paradise, and the motion picture Dive!. Frierson is probably most renowned for his award-winning one-man show Matty: An Evening With Christy Mathewson. (which was directed by fellow anime voice actor Kerrigan Mahan) about Hall of Fame baseball pitcher Christy Mathewson, which he performs across the country including Off-Broadway in New York for a long run for which National Public Radio named one of the 10 best shows of the New York theatre season and for which he won Drama-Logue Awards as both an actor and writer during the show's Los Angeles engagement. Frierson has played Mathewson throughout the United States, including in Mathewson's hometown of Factoryville, Pennsylvania, at the pitcher's alma mater Bucknell University, and at the Baseball Hall of Fame. Frierson has formed The Mathewson Foundation, dedicated to the preservation of American History through baseball. He plans to focus those efforts and locate the Foundation in Factoryville. Also in the works for Frierson are the first true biographies of Christy, both in book form and for the big screen. Frierson has been doing voicework for many anime series and movies since the 1980s, and has also been a voice actor for two of Saban Entertainment's most well-known shows - the Power Rangers franchise and VR Troopers. While during his tenure in the Saban shows, he only did voicework for one-shot characters in the earlier years, he was able to play a major role in 2001's Power Rangers Time Force when he did the voice of the mad robot scientist Frax. After the PR franchise moved to New Zealand in 2003 (which laid off much of the PR crew, Frierson included), Frierson has continued to do voicework for various anime series such as .hack and Robotech, as well as voicework in animated children's movies such as Curious George, Chicken Little, and The Wild. He has also done voicework for different video game franchises, such as the Ace Combat Zero and Medal of Honor series. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Aramis Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Francisco Torombo (ep. 40), Penguin (ep. 44), Palm Beach Chief (ep. 51), Science Director (ep. 53) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Smiley (ep. 12), Warrior (ep. 12), Caster A (ep. 34), Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Lynn Kyle *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Speedy (ep. 9), Peter (ep. 17), Algernon (eps. 18) *''Zillion'' (1987) - Dave, Additional Voices *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Oikawa (ep. 8), Additional Voices *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' (1997) - Mr. Fujisawa *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) - Blue Rat (eps. 25-26) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Wilbur Right (ep. 17) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Race Official (eps. 11-12), Additional Voices *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - J.J. (eps. 3-5) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Sheriff (ep. 6), Plant Operator A (ep. 6), Sandsteamer Crewman (ep. 7) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Datamon (eps. 19-20) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Crying Husband (ep. 5), Tokuji (ep. 6), Fisherman (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Jake *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Mamoru Takamura *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Hakaku *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Special Ops Soldier, Soldier (ep. 21) *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Edward OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Armstrong's Subordinate 1, Armstrong's Subordinate 2, Armstrong's Subordinate 3, Pilot Reporting to B.D. 2, Preparing Trash Member, Shelter Announcement, Soldier who Punches Rena, Stretch, Underground Mecha Pilot 2 (International Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Councilman 3 (ep. 1), Chen (ep. 2), Saboteur (ep. 3), Messenger (ep. 5) (Streamline Dub) *''3x3 Eyes'' (1991-1992) - Yakumo Fujii (Streamline Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Ken (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Wild 7'' (1994-1995) - Masanaga Kusanami, Security Tech 2 (ep. 1) *''3x3 Eyes: Legend of the Divine Demon'' (1995-1996) - Yakumo Fujii (Streamline Dub) Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Mark Venture *''Castle in the Sky'' (1986) - Henri, Train Operator (Magnum Dub) **Pazu's Father, Pa Dola (Buena Vista Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Shinto, Chaozu Soldier 8 (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Benson, Shopkeeper, Earth Hangar Tech 1, Prisoner 3 *''Akira'' (1988) - Additional Voices (Electric Media Dub) **Eiichi Watanabe (Animaze Dub) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989) - Koppori Tombo (Streamline Dub) **Additional Voices (Buena Vista Dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Ken Masters *''From Up on Poppy Hill'' (2011) - Additional Voices External Links *Eddie Frierson at the Internet Movie Database *Eddie Frierson at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Disney Category:Voice Actors for Magnum Video Tape & Dubbing